Lessons Learned, Tears Shed
by Angel Of The Flame
Summary: Mika finally Faces his brother, but will it be a deadly encounter?


Lessons Learned, The Tears Shed  
  
A Mika And Lucifer Story by  
  
The Angel Of The Flame  
  
Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since I've done this, I've been busy dealing with friends problems and keeping things going well with everyone, plus I now have learned to make Anime music videos so that takes up a lot of time, and a lot of time goes towards college, since you all liked my mika Fic's A lot I decided to add them in to this and Try to get more into the Insight of how Lucifer And Mika Really Think of each other and the Situation they got into.  
  
Prologue: This Takes Place A Century After The End Of Angel Sanctuary, Heaven And Hell Are Once Again At War, Each Struggling Timelessly To Keep The Forces of Good And Evil in Balance, A Ballet Without Ending, Demons Fight.... And So Do The Angels, Will Either Find Their Rest Or their own little piece of Heaven, Mika Chan Faces his Destiny and Finally Faces evil itself, Lucifer, Brother Vs Brother, good Vs Evil, Will their be a end to this Timeless Battle?  
  
Scenario: A Battle Damaged Land, The Outskirts Of Heaven Which lead to Hell, A Path of Dried Blood And Feathers Aged of Time liter the Landscape, The Scene Opens in with Mika slowly Walking Towards Heavens Post, As The guards Get a closer look of him from a distance, they Realize Half Their army which Went out to Push away hells forces is now gone, only a few dozen soldiers, mainly the high ranking officers have made it back with their lives. The Guards Quickly open The gates for Their leader, The Angel of fire, Mika, They rush down to his aid but he just shrugs them away and orders them to aid the others, mika is seen walking off to a Path Leading to Raphael's Place while the others stare in concern.  
  
Mika Chan: we're slowly Dieing...  
  
*mika chan rambles to himself as he slowly walks up the path, dragging his sword behind him and holding his arm which is badly wounded and strained from swinging his sword for endless days*  
  
Mika Chan: Soon Heaven will become the battlefield... if the Resistance to hell doesn't push away its forces soon...not much left to save anyway...our god's dead, everything is runned by but a few angels who haven't died yet and all we have left of the Elemental Angels is Uriel And I...  
  
*mika Finally makes it up to Raphael's place and he slowly push's away the doors, he walks in slowly, Raphael's Place is Covered With Dust And is Cold and Dead, its been a Century now since its been inhabited, mika walks Slowly into the middle of the house and throws his sword onto a blanket covered couch and walks into another room centered in the house, inside lays Raphael in his Status Chamber, Still Asleep Since That Day, Mika chan Sits in the same spot he's been sitting for a century, by his Chamber*  
  
Mika Chan: How long will you stay like this...  
  
*mika chan slowly looks up from his seat at the dust stained glass and sits up and dusts everything off and see's Raphael as he's been for so long now*  
  
Mika Chan: been a long time since I've had anyone to talk to..let alone anyone to have fun with, please come back soon, brother...  
  
*mika chan puts his hand on the glass and stares for a moment at Raphael and walks away to his camp, its now night time and mika follows the small fires in the night that are at the camp, he then see's someone run to him, its a solider*  
  
Soldier: Sir Michael, We need your help for our next plan of pushing away hells forces, its not looking good... our men are dieing to quickly and the morale is dropping to the point where men volunteer to just go to die...not to fight.  
  
*Mika chan clench's his sword and walks past him, towards the center of the camp, still tired, hurting to the point where he wish's to fall to his knee's and cry, but that is quickly replaced by the Endless Anger burning inside him and stabs his sword into the fire of the camp which sends out a Furious Roar of fire straight up his sword into the night sky which explodes into a Fiery Image of a cross*  
  
Mika Chan: Do you see that! that no longer represents Peace! it no longer Represents Rest! it represents our Determination to push back hells forces and Avenge Our People of heaven, until then, that is not the symbol of peace!, that is your sword!, I know your all tired , bruised , beaten to near death....who isn't...but why stop now, why just go out to die, why suffer so much only to not succeed in which you suffered for! we have to Beat Them! The Fate of Heaven is in the balance and we cant let it get destroyed...for now you all rest...two guards per post.. everyone take turns watching tonight...I need time to think, report to me with any further news, that is all...  
  
*Mika Chan walks off with his army staring at him with a newfound flame burning in their eyes, not a huge morale boost, but enough to keep their hopes and dreams alive for another few battles, little do they realize that when the flames engulfed the night sky it burned off the tears that shredded from mika's eyes, but he has to be strong for them, that ray of light, their camp fire through the darkness*  
  
*soldiers slowly talk by the fire, they speak of days when mika chan was so happy and reckless, didn't have to be responsible or wasn't mature enough yet, but times have changed, mika had to change as well, no more the Smiling Reckless short fused Kid they all knew, now a Calm, Strong, Natural Leader, But mika chan didn't change, only on the outside, he had to, to help heaven he had to*  
  
*mika chan walks to his room and Puts his Dirty Blood Stained Sword in the corner of the wall and takes off his torn, ripped and Scorched Battle Attire and heads for the shower*  
  
Mika Chan:.....Are We really Saving Heaven...or Has this already become hell itself...  
  
*mika chan holds himself and lays his head against the wall in the shower letting the water rinse off all the dirt and cuts he has received over the many battles, from the shoulders down he's covered with Scars trying to heal but always reopened by fresh new ones being cut in, the blood rinses off him but he doesn't seem to notice, he lets his head soak under the water and closes his eyes remembering days of past where everything seemed so beautiful, Raphael and him always bickering and him remodeling his house with a new hole in his wall everyday, laughing when Sarah smacked setsuna to the ground every time he asked for sex*  
  
Mika Chan:*smiles slightly*when will those days come again...I really miss everyone..  
  
*mika chan has another Flash back, its of Lucifiel smiling down at him, their in a field, just a few minutes away from Heavens Center, in a Lush Field Of grass and wildflowers, Lucifiel Teaching Him To Swing his sword and Learning how to defend himself, mika chan swings the sword a little too fast and spins around and falls in a sitting position then the sword handle bonks him on the head and Lucifiel laughs a bit and smoke is coming around mika chan from him burning the ground from getting angry, then mika surprisingly feels Lucifiel pat his back and lifts him up to teach him again..., mika opens his eyes and clench's his fist and without thinking pounds the wall countless times till his fist is bleeding* Mika Chan: its his Fault...why...Why couldn't you just be my family and leave things so beautifully....  
  
*mika chan falls to his knee's and releases Tears that have been long been kept in far away from his army, after a good cry and the shower helping his wounds to stop burning, he walks around Heaven so the Air from the night will help soothe his wounds as well, and see's that Headquarters lights are still on, he passes by it to see Uriel is sitting in the corner staring at the newest statistics and a Map of the Outskirts and uriel slowly looks up to see mika chan barely smiling at him and nods to him*  
  
Uriel: Men say you've changed to a cold Strong leader, but that smile tells me your still alive in that mask you put on for them. But its nice to see such a rare thing, to see a person smile, ironic that its so hard to see a smile of all places, in heaven?  
  
Mika Chan: Its nice to see a familiar face during such hardship heh, How've you been holding up?  
  
Uriel:about as much as anyone else I suppose...I've been looking over our statistics and its not very optimistic I must say...-sigh- this wouldn't be a problem if their were four of us once again...  
  
Mika Chan: We Haven't Seen Any Sign Of Jibrille Since The Passing Of Sarah All Those Years Ago..When Sarah Died She Somehow Received her Own Soul And Her And Jibrille Were Separated, Since Then Jibrille's Soul Has Wondered, She still Hasn't Returned to her Original Body Which is Still Waiting for her...did she not want to come back for what has happened or..is she lost? and Raphael still hasn't changed....how long will this take uriel? how many times will I have to dust off that glass to see a lifeless Corpse?  
  
Uriel: he's not lifeless, he's still sleeping, you and I both know that, and its never happened before so I dont know...may be another day, another week, for all we know...till the end of time itself. if we just had one of them back...we would have a fighting chance and be able to keep hells forces away, and with the other one...we could defeat them..you may be Leader of the powers but taking on the entire hell itself, including its Satan's...its too much for even a Archangel...and your brother mocks us in laughter by not even going into battle personally, I'd rather take the mocking though...if he ever did join, all hope would be lost and we'd be Destroyed by that kind of power he possesses..  
  
*Mika Chan Clench's His Teeth And Stretches His Wings in Anger*  
  
Mika Chan: Me and him are Twin Brothers! The Child of Light And the child of Darkness!, how come I dont have the power he possesses! Why am I still so young in my psychical form and him matured as a Adult!  
  
Uriel:because...you always followed in your brothers footsteps, you thought he was the child of light, and you the child of darkness, you figured you had to play the role of the child of darkness, so you did in which suppressed you maturing in power and psychical appearance, he knew he was the Child of darkness, that's why he continued to grow in power and in psychical form, you envy'd how everyone loved him and thought he was the good child and you were the one destined to be darkness itself, and thats why you may never have the power he has...  
  
Mika Chan: kind of hard to realize I wasn't when everyone loved him and always ignored me...I just stood sitting in the corner all those times when everyone talked to him, the only person that really talked to me was him himself, he taught me how to fight, he was my one and only family..he was my whole world.  
  
*uriel stops mika chan before he says anymore and pats his back and nods in understandment*  
  
Uriel: you should go rest, I got news for everyone tomorrow at the briefing *uriel smiles a bit* its our chance to push back hells forces and get you into hell itself.  
  
*mika chan looks down a bit and smiles a bit*  
  
Mika Chan: good news for the men, they'll love that, but that means I'll be facing him, I guess its time to Face my destiny...  
  
Uriel: dont be so gloomy, you have the power to do this, you are the child of light, you just got to realize that and believe in yourself.  
  
Mika Chan: some child of light I became...-sigh- heaven itself is in battle...battle...heaven...the place known to everyone as peace and Blissful Pleasure and rest....yes...some child of light I became...  
  
*mika chan walks off cutting uriel off and goes back to his room to rest, he stumbles into his room tiredly and collapses on his bed within seconds*  
  
Unknown Voice: its hard enough fighting hells forces, why do you fight yourself also?  
  
Mika Chan:....where am I? who's that voice belong to...it sounds familiar...  
  
*mika chan finds himself in a land like no other, no visual details can really be seen, its as if the land is covered in smoke and lightning rains through the fogs*  
  
Unknown Voice: you will never beat him like this you know.  
  
Mika Chan: *clench's his fist* how dare you judge me!, you know nothing of me!  
  
Unknown Voice: this is not about being judged, this is about why you keep yourself in the dark.  
  
Mika Chan: what do you mean!?  
  
*mika looks around hoping to see or find the source of the voice but it seems to be everywhere, to the point it feels as if its in his chest*  
  
Unknown Voice: you are the child of light, why dont you accept that?  
  
Mika Chan: -sigh- you call me the child of light... THATS SOMETHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!....I am not that...the child of light could save the people he was destined to protect, he could have the power to bring balance and order to this universe...no...that's not me...I only bring chaos and disappointment.  
  
Unknown Voice: that's not you talking is it, elemental angel of fire? why do you still listen to them?  
  
Mika Chan: .....what the hell are you talking about! those are my words and my words alone!  
  
*something forms in the fog, it takes the shape of people, heaven as it once was...some sort of illusion*  
  
Mika Chan:......what is this?  
  
*a flash of light blinds mika till he looks up once again*  
  
Mika Chan: HIM!  
  
*a vision of Lucifiel is seen walking down the imperial halls of heaven and angels walking up to him, they are smiling, talking, and praising Lucifiel on his excellency*  
  
Mika Chan: Why do you show me this! why do you haunt me!  
  
Unknown Voice: stop confusing yourself, you are once again haunting yourself, look closely.  
  
Angel Soldier: Lucifiel That was Magnificent, you truly are the child of the light! Angel Soldier#2: Yes Lucifiel, please teach us to be like you, we want to become great and powerful!  
  
*the image distorts and goes past Lucifiel to see mika chan leaning against a wall, he's looking down the blade of his sword and sulks to what he's hearing of Lucifiel, the two angel soldiers praising Lucifiel walk by him and stare at him for a moment, they are eyes that gaze of hate and pity, they look upon him with superiority and look down upon him, mika stares back with eyes of hate and blackness*  
  
Angel Soldier: some angel he became, hah, he's more pathetic then any soldier amongst us!  
  
Angel Soldier#2: why does his brother even bother to teach him to fight, he's soon to be casted out of heaven anyway, he wont change his ways because he is destined to be the child of darkness, if it wasn't for Lucifiel he'd be dead already.  
  
Angel Soldier: Lucifiel is so kind and great, even to the pathetic brother of his which he doesn't deserve.  
  
*the two angels walk off with laughter while a tear from mika's eye strolls down his cheek but quickly gets set a blazed and burns into nothing, he then carves his sword into the wall and walks away*  
  
Mika Chan in dream sequence: I'll show them, if I cant be the child of light, I will become the child of darkness, I'll be the most hateful, violent, reckless and powerful being they ever met, I'll show them all...  
  
*the vision breaks and the fog consumes his vision once again*  
  
Unknown Voice: you see, its them talking, not you, forgive the past and accept what you are, you are the child of light, friends have forgiven you mika, why cant you forgive yourself?, you'll never become what you were destined and strived for until you accept that, forgive yourself and accept, forgive yourself and accept....  
  
*dawn slowly breaks, small rays of light shimmer into mika's room and the light beams off some of his weapons displayed on the wall which allows a few rays of light to hit his eyes slowly waking him up*  
  
Mika Chan:todays the day...  
  
*mika chan runs off to headquarters to see uriel is preparing for the briefing of the soldiers and is awaiting his arrival*  
  
Uriel: I hope you rested well Mika, all of you as well.  
  
*uriel sways his arm to the side to make his cloak move to the side and displays the board*  
  
Uriel: *nods his head down slightly and speaks with a serious tone* today's the day...  
  
*everyone kept quiet, they've been waiting for this moment for a long time*  
  
uriel: we've all seen how hells forces have been ungodly resilient and strong, as if they have fields of demons in line to come here. Well theirs a reason for this, they say the best defense is a great offense no? that's what I've come to realize, we all were so blinded by the morbid years and never able to go even past the littered fields of the dead cause of constant attacks, that we fell for such a simple tactic, no angel in this land ever wants to meet the badlands of hell, they knew this, they knew we'd defend our precious paradise. I've come to the realization that if we can divert their attacks and hold them off, while someone slipped in, there would be no guards, no demons, nothing, the place would be totally open to the man we slip in. That man will be none other then our leader of the armies... Mika.  
  
*the men were in a uproar, they all argued that no leader should be left unprotected, the person that has kept them alive for so long, they were not about to lose on a desperate tactic*  
  
Mika Chan: stop... everyone please, you've all protected me long enough, this has gone on long enough, if the balance of the heavens and hell is not balanced soon, this world, and our land will be torn apart, I accept this plan and call it to immediate action..  
  
*all were silent, uriel nodded to mika as to commend him on what most would call a suicide mission, this was not just for the balance of heaven, no, uriel knew, this was also for the balance within mika himself*  
  
*the men gathered their inventory, uriel was preparing the forces, but mike was somewhere else*  
  
Mika Chan: *puts hand on glass* today's the day...I was hoping I'd see this day with you...by my side..with the other two, the way it was meant to be, but this elemental angel must go alone on this journey, if I dont come back, please take care of my men and uriel.. keep the fight alive till our side wins..*mika smiles a bit* and when you have the time, visit my grave.  
  
*mika walks off to headquarters and speaks with uriel*  
  
Mika Chan: Dare I ask how the hell your going to sneak me by?  
  
Uriel: * uriel then walks towards the end of the room to a painting of Jibrille, he looks up at it, gazing for a moment, then punch's through the painting and grabs something from behind it* here...*uriel hands him a small sapphire colored crystal box*  
  
Mika Chan: wh...what's this? *mika opens it to see a diamond shaped pendent made of ruby with a circle of sapphire in the middle with a painting of a purple dragon dancing around the sapphire, he looks towards uriel*  
  
Uriel: *smiles a bit* Jibrille left it for you..  
  
Mika Chan: *eyes wide and confused* what do you mean she left it for me!? no ones ever given me a present and of all people, the one who despised me!?  
  
Uriel: yes, she did despise you, she hated your reckless, law breaking ways, she would often hate when you would ignore her wish's and her advise when she would try to tell you of laws and philosophy. But none the less Jibrille knew she was created in order to work with you, she was the ultimate defense with her elemental abilities, where your powers were made for an all out attacks, despite both of your conflicting personalities she still accepted this, also, her idea of you greatly changed after that of the Lucifiel incident, she saw another side of you she never saw before, and that made her care for you and understand your ways, knowing one day her defense may fall or she may not be here to protect you, she made this, a small essence of her powers, it wont protect you, but it will use her water elemental abilities to create a illusion of invisibility to an enemy, all of your foes will not see you except that of the higher satans..  
  
Mika Chan: *shocked, he clutch's his newfound gift and smiles* its been so long I barely remember her, I teased her so much, yet when I remember, she was always there to protect me, our family uriel...I miss them so much..  
  
Uriel: *closes eyes and keeps a stern face to hide his pain* I miss them too Mika...I miss them too, lets go... its time.  
  
*the forces are all rallied up, Knights of heaven jump onto their armored unicorns, the men bring themselves into a uproar never seen before, they all knew this was either their victory, or their defeat, their was no turning back after this. They all charged into the fields, screaming and making noise to alert hells forces out of their camps, the moment the forces collided each other, waterfalls of blood and hair and limbs once again littered the field of the dead, it was another replay of the last battle, more loses, more blood, more sorrow*  
  
Uriel: now is the time mika, put on the necklace and face your destiny. good luck, brother.  
  
*mika quickly put his sword back in his sheath and put on the necklace, his vision blurred for a second and rippled as if he was seeing through water*  
  
Mika Chan: its working!  
  
*mika runs through the armies watching closely not to bump into anyone for they would then know his secret till he finally made it to the outskirts of hell. he quickly catches his breath and ran to the gateway of hell*  
  
Mika Chan: I made it! now's the tough part...I'll have to go through all seven levels of hell and fight their satans to meet him...if only their was anoth-.  
  
Voice from everywhere: well well, of all people playing games the angel of fire is playing hide and seek...  
  
Mika Chan: What! whose there! how can you see me!...it must be one of the seven satans...  
  
Voice from everywhere: indeed so, but only the best of the best and at the same time the worst of the worst, or should I say....worthless.  
  
Mika Chan:.....Hatter.  
  
*a ball of darkness descends in front of mika bursting into a bunch of black feathers with crow limbs and blood spewing down to the floor*  
  
Mad Hatter: Quite the smart one angel of flame, your reputation does you no justice.  
  
Mika Chan: neither does yours, I heard you were some sort of twisted freak -smirk- but now that I look at you I can see why no one ever went into detail.  
  
*mika raises his sword ready for battle, mad hatter shows a spark of hate on its face but then smiles once again*  
  
Mad Hatter: arrogant as always, perhaps some were correct of you, please put your sword down, for I have no intention of fighting you, I'm here to show you the way straight to my lord.  
  
Mika Chan:....why would you help me go directly to him? aren't you supposed to be obsessively loyal to him?  
  
Mad Hatter: who said anything of betrayal young flame? I was sent by him to greet you.  
  
Mika Chan: What!? he knows I'm here!?  
  
Mad Hatter: "a great offense is the best defense"  
  
Mika Chan: you....you killed one of my soldiers in battle and pretended to be wounded, so we would let you in immediately without hesitation....  
  
Mad Hatter: Once again you've proven your reputation wrong young flame, you've grown quite into the leader, but do you have the power for it? -smiles and pulls down its top hat and bows- your answer lies here.  
  
*mad hatter walks towards a wall and knocks on it three times, the wall shatters like glass, the glass reconstructs itself into a stairwell leading upwards*  
  
Mika Chan:....but if you know our plan...why are hells forces being diverted?  
  
Mad Hatter: for a simple question, I give you a simple answer, for my lord did not tell them of my newfound discovery. that's all the answers I contain, for more you may only follow the path beyond your sword, farewell, and good luck, Child of Light.  
  
*mad hatter smiles and dash's towards mika chan, he gets his sword up and strikes directly down at mad hatter but mad hatter turns into a pool of blood and splatters him, the blood drips down upon him quickly into the ground, with a unholy laughter which soon fades to silence*  
  
Mika Chan: no time for that jester now, I must go face...my brother.  
  
*mika quickly runs up the glass stairs and comes to a door made of flesh, he slices the door in half and rush's through it to see his brother standing near his throne*  
  
Mika Chan: LUCIFIEL!!!!!!!  
  
Lucifiel:the names Lucifer now, are you always kept in the dark brother?  
  
Mika Chan: I know what they call you... but your name is of no concern to me, you are Lucifiel, my brother...*mika clench's his sword* the one I've come to kill...  
  
Lucifiel: - laughs a bit and smirks- quite the speech their mikael, kill me? you come all the way to the land of hell to kill your only family member? would a child of light kill his own family?  
  
*mika grips his teeth together in anger and grips his sword tighter*  
  
Mika Chan: you wont keep me in the dark any longer...I wont listen to you, you wont confuse me any longer!  
  
Lucifiel:I dont need to do that, you do it to yourself -Lucifiel swings his cloak to his back and walks slowly towards mika- and even if you weren't confused, you forget one little thing mikael...I possess the power!  
  
*Lucifiel blasts mika back with a invisible force and slams him into a wall, mika lifts his body out of the wall and puts himself into a attack stance once again*  
  
Lucifiel: you still want to try? that's quite admirable mikael, perhaps you can be somewhat of what you were supposed to be...but let me tell you a little secret.  
  
Mika Chan:....secret? what do you mean!?  
  
Lucifiel: we were all able to kill god, no? do you know why? god wasn't as "godly" and "all knowing" as you think.  
  
Mika Chan: what do you mean?  
  
Lucifiel:i found his dirty little secret, not all of god's creations were organic, they were machines too, but only one he kept, he found a way to see into the future, a computer which could list every possibility, and come up with the best answer which would be a possible future. with this knowledge he would use his power to bring that probable future to become a reality, what god didn't predict was that I would find it.  
  
Mika Chan: That's how you found out your true nature...  
  
Lucifiel: -laughs slightly with his mouth closed then smiles- wrong brother, I already knew what I was from the moment I was born, when I found the machine I learned what would happen to me and I used that to my advantage, I was able to manipulate angels into coming with me so I would have a army as mighty, if not mightier, then heavens and I could breed hate and suffering throughout this world. I saw the future all the way to the death of god.  
  
Mika Chan: that's why you kept growing in appearance and power and I didn't....you knew who you were and had your own path to take and grow upon...  
  
Lucifiel: you really think I hated you so much mikael? did you ever think I was that way to you because I was evil?  
  
Mika Chan: you kept confusing me so I could never overpower you...  
  
Lucifiel: as I said before, I didn't need to do that, your jealousy and envy along with your hate and loneliness alone did the job for me, I was nice to you those times, only when no one else was around so they would all think I hated you and they would take my side and believe in me, do you not remember the times we were alone in the fields of wild flowers where I taught you the ways of a warrior with the sword you hold in your hand? I cared for you mikael, but I didn't want you getting attached to me, I knew this day was going to come, and I knew I couldn't allow myself to become attached to you, for we were created to hate and battle each other, their was no other way.  
  
*tears stream down mika's face and he kneels down putting his weight on his sword*  
  
Mika Chan: We could of left! we could of left heaven and created our own destiny! why...why couldn't you be my brother!  
  
Lucifiel: dont let your emotions get to you, you cannot deny what you are created for, we are the two powers in the world which creates balance, without this, the world would cease to exist. the world's already off balance because of your limited growth in size and power, that's why this world is filled with more hate, pain, anger, suffering, then love, peace and justice.  
  
Mika Chan: if you care so much for balance...then why do you try to destroy heaven? if you kill one side you kill the other!  
  
Lucifiel: who said I cared of the balance? I was just explaining it to you, if anything I want to bring about the end, I want chaos, I want suffering, I want it all to end into a void of blackness where the tiniest lights are consumed by darkness.  
  
Mika Chan: I wont let that happen! *mika spreads his wings and dash's towards his brother, Lucifiel draws his sword and strikes it towards mika's sword, the force throws mika through another wall into another room, inside is a shrine with a glass with dark energy swirling around it, inside is some white light which seems to be alive* wh....what's that...  
  
Lucifiel: I almost forgot about that, ironic of you to find the person who despised you in heaven.  
  
Mika Chan: ji...Jibrille! that's Jibrille's soul!? but why hasn't she returned to the body we've kept for her all these centuries! she was given her own soul once Sarah died, she should've returned.  
  
Lucifiel: when Sarah died, I grabbed Jibrille's soul and contained it inside this glass, you hated her no? she always did talk too much.  
  
*Lucifiel laughs and then shoots a bolt of darkness towards mika, mika quickly gets out of the way and instead the bolt shatters the glass*  
  
Lucifiel: didn't expect you to dodge that, her soul's free now, but she cant protect you from me.  
  
*Lucifiel continues to shoot black bolts of lightning at mika while he dodges, the soul of Jibrille mysteriously disappears, in heaven the body of Jibrille suddenly awakens and opens its eyes, she then grabs a dagger hidden on her leg and cuts her palm, water drips out and she smears it on what seems to be an invisible wall, it ripples like water and she walks into it, somehow Jibrille has transported herself to where mika and Lucifiel are*  
  
Jibrille: We meet again, tainted one.  
  
Lucifiel: well that was quick, so you going to lecture me again?  
  
Jibrille: I'm not here for you, mika you still haven't listened to me.  
  
Mika Chan: Jibrille...what do you mean?  
  
Jibrille: Do you not remember your dream?  
  
Mika Chan: you...that voice...it was you! but how? you were trapped?  
  
Jibrille: even if my soul was trapped I was able to enter your dreams through my mind, I've seen things you've never told anyone before, and I can still see you wont accept your title.  
  
Mika Chan: Because of me not being there Raphael is now in a endless sleep!  
  
Jibrille: and because of you not accepting your title, he will always be that way.  
  
*lucifiel's eyes brighten and he strikes Jibrille with a bolt but her image ripples like water and it goes through her*  
  
Lucifiel: silence! your illusions wont trick me for long!  
  
*Jibrille gives a cold look to Lucifiel and waves her arm around, from her arm a waterfall rush's out and creates a mist which fogs the entire throne room, mika stares confusingly while bolts of dark energy are shot randomly in the air, a bubble forms around mika and ascends him above the fog where Jibrille hovers to him*  
  
Jibrille: you contain the power to save him, Lucifiel doesn't want you to know this, he also doesn't want you to know that if you ever accepted your title, you would become what you were meant to become *Jibrille hovers closer to mika and wraps her arms around him* I'm sorry for the way I was with you, I should of been more understanding but I didn't know how you truly felt mika *Jibrille kisses his forehead and mika looks up to her* accept your role mika, become what you truly are, not just for yourself, for your sister *Jibrille smiles* and our family. *Jibrille disappears into the fog and mika slowly fly's down and the fog clears*  
  
Lucifiel: -madly breaks down a wall- how touching, your sister told you what I kept from you, but its not going to help you, your destiny is to die, as this world will.  
  
*Lucifiel draws his sword and spreads out his wings towards mika, mika reacts quickly and blocks it with his flame sword*  
  
Mika Chan: I accept the title...  
  
Lucifiel: what?  
  
Mika Chan: I forgive myself and everyone else, I accept the title.  
  
*lucifiel's eyes grow cold and deadly and keeps striking mika, with constant barrage of sword attacks*  
  
Mika Chan: you were right Lucifiel, you cant just ignore your destiny, but its your choice to accept it or not, Fate can only take you up to the door, its your choice to open it.  
  
*Lucifiel swings his sword at mika and mika grabs it with his hand, blood drips down mika's arm while Lucifiel struggles to release his sword, all of a sudden, mika is engulfed in hot white searing flames which throws Lucifiel onto his throne, the white hot flames torch the entire room till theirs nothing, Lucifiel spreads his wings and fly's towards mika but gets thrown back again, Lucifiel fly's still in amazement and surprise, the flames slowly die down, the flames then grow onto mika's body and mika screams and once again the flames engulf the night sky, Lucifiel cant see mika but he can hear his screams from the white hot flames, and just as it happened it stops, mika slowly emerges from the flame*  
  
Lucifiel: yo...you look just like me...  
  
Mika Chan: its time, brother.  
  
  
  
*mika's face emerges from the flames, Lucifiel slowly remembers that they were originally born twins, but since mika stopped growing, he quickly forgot that, mika screams slightly and the flames fly off him, he emerges as the true child of light, the exact same, yet the exact opposite of Lucifiel, with red hair and the same face, except no black feathers but wings of white fire*  
  
Lucifiel: I wont be defeated! let alone, by my own brother!  
  
*Lucifiel in a scared and angry act, try's once again to attack him but mika grabs his sword and shatters lucifiel's sword to pieces, Lucifiel quickly falls back without harm and without hesitation he changes his finger tips into claws and starts swiping at mika, mika grabs his hands intertwining his fingers with lucifiel's, Lucifiel stares at him with anger and hate, no one has even come close to his power let alone look exactly like him, mika then tightens his grip and breaks the claws off of lucifiel's hand, he then strikes Lucifiel down into the ground, Lucifiel breaks himself from the ground and starts shooting bolts of dark energy at mika, but they simply are too weak to effect him, mika grabs his sword which suddenly glows from red fire to pure white, with his empowered white flame sword he aims the sword down at Lucifiel and fly's straight into the ground, plunging the sword into his heart*  
  
Lucifiel: you...you cant let me die -Lucifiel coughs up black blood- the balance will collapse and all will perish, you will bring what I want to this world, foolish brother you have failed once again!  
  
Mika Chan: you are wrong this time Lucifiel. *mika extends out his hand and puts it on top of lucifiel's heart, flames engulf his chest and by surprise, heals his wounds* this is the balance, you may think I'm more powerful then you, but I didn't allow myself to be, the child of light can only be as powerful as the child of darkness to keep the balance, so that means whenever you become more powerful, so will I, you will never be able to defeat me, for I will always and from now on win, but I will never let you die, and you cant kill yourself either, the flames that healed you are also inside you now, if you ever tried to kill yourself they will paralyze you permanently, and knowing you, you will never let one of your minions kill you due to your foolish pride, as for what to do with you, I will imprison your body as well as your soul so order may be restored.  
  
Lucifiel -smirks and laughs a bit- dear dear brother, you truly have become what many wish I was, but I wont allow you to imprison me, for we will meet again, rest assured their wont be a repeat of this.  
  
*mika try's to grab Lucifiel but he turns into blood like hatter did and seeps into the ground*  
  
Mika Chan: we will meet again brother...  
  
*mika Chan fly's off to heaven and see's the field of the dead, Jibrille has helped against hells forces and helped defended everyone with uriel and are being pushed back, news of their lord being defeated has gotten hells forces scared and retreating back to their lord, uriel see's a burning light into the sky and suddenly a thing that appears to be a shooting star burns towards them, mika's white flame sword strikes into the ground and shoots a flaming white cross into the night sky, Jibrille Smiles and waves up into the sky, the men raise their arms in victory and uriel smiles towards the burning star that's headed for them, mika lands slowly and folds his wings*  
  
Mika Chan: Its Over, Lucifiel has been defeated..  
  
Uriel: you've finally accepted your title...but...I never thought you'd look just like him...yet...your so different at the same time..its amazing...you truly are the leader of the powers.. despite the appearance, I can still see the mika inside you that I've known all my life -uriel smiles at mika who smiles back-  
  
Jibrille: dont worry uriel, if his new form disturbs you he can turn back, now that his newfound power isn't necessary till hells forces once again arise, he will be as we always saw him as, the little arrogant brother of mine -Jibrille laughs and runs up to mika and hugs him*  
  
*mika hugs Jibrille and uriel then stands back and stabs his sword into the ground, his white flaming wings then hug his body and turn bright red, it then fades into the night sky like fire ash's and mika turns into his original form, his sword slowly cools down going back to the light fiery red aura it once was*  
  
Mika Chan: theirs one more thing we have to do...  
  
*mika, uriel and Jibrille all walk towards heaven and head to Raphael's house where he still lays in his status chamber*  
  
Mika Chan: I understand why he wouldn't wake up now, he used up all his powers during the final battles before he went into this coma, since the forces of good and evil were imbalanced and evil become more powerful then good, we didn't have the power to sustain him and he fell into this coma due to lack of energy, him being this way could take thousands of years to recharge the energy required, but now that the balance has been restored we can do it for him.  
  
*mika removes the glass class which covers Raphael and grabs Jibrille and uriel's hand and puts it onto Raphael's heart he then puts his on top of theirs*  
  
Mika Chan: now we have to combine our energy and focus on Raphael, slowly pour your energy into him, ready everyone?  
  
*they all nod and close their eyes and slowly concentrate, a blue light emits from their hands and a blue wind slowly swims around Raphael's body, it then swiftly fly's into Raphael's mouth and Raphael quickly opens his eyes and takes the first breath he's had in a hundred years, he closes his eyes and slowly opens them again*  
  
Raphael: U...Uriel....Jibrille...-Raphael smiles- Mika Chan.  
  
Mika Chan: - gives a pouty face- your still calling me that!  
  
*uriel and Jibrille and mika's eyes light up and they all hug Raphael and help him up*  
  
Raphael: I'm so glad to see you all... how was I revived...? I'm the only one that can heal and revive others but my powers got drained from saving the one I love.  
  
Uriel: Mika finally Became the true child of the light and rescued Jibrille and beat Lucifiel in battle. he restored order to the balance of good and evil since the power of good was restored to its original state, we had enough power to revive you.  
  
*Raphael in shock of all this information stares at mika*  
  
Raphael: we are talking about him right?  
  
*Jibrille laughs while smoke emits from mika's head and he tackles Raphael and they start kicking each other's asses uriel rolls his eyes and walks away with Jibrille*  
  
Raphael: I JUST WOKE UP AND YOU START ALREADY!  
  
Mika Chan: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MIKA CHAN!  
  
Raphael: I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT MIGHTY MIDGET!  
  
Mika Chan: WHAT!!!!!!  
  
*uriel and Jibrille are seen walking down the path of Raphael's, while holes are seen blasting through Raphael's house and the sound of punching and kicking with the music of swearing is heard from the house*  
  
Jibrille: some things never change *Jibrille laughs a bit*  
  
Uriel: yes, but some things I never do want to change, and they shouldn't, especially those two.  
  
*the sky now sparkles more beautifully more then ever, the smoke from the heat of battle is fading, the grass will soon start to grow once again, to hide the scars of battle, peace will be restored, but as all the angels know, peace will always bring the worst of evil back to conquer it and so this chapter ends in the world that is known as Angel Sanctuary.  
  
The End. 


End file.
